Turning the tables over you
by Preppygirl14
Summary: Scarlett doesn't fall from the staircase but Rhett. She felts guilty and vows to be a better wife for him but when he wakes up, he doesn't remember her or the past years before the barbeque. Scarlett would have a choice to make, help him to remember her or leave him alone at last.
1. Chapter 1: the harder they fall

Chapter 1

The harder they fall

_I would have died_  
_I would have loved you all my life_

_You're losing your memory now_  
_You're losing your memory now_

...

_"You're looking pale. It's there a shortage of rouge? Or can this wanness mean you've been missing me?"_

_"If I'm pale, it's your fault. Not because I've been missing you, but because..."_

_"Pray continue, Mrs. Butler."_

_"It's because I'm going to have a baby."_

_"Indeed? And who's the happy father?"_

_"You know it's yours! I don't want it any more than you do! No woman would want the child of a cad like you! I wish it were anybody's child but yours!"_

_"Well, cheer up. Maybe you'll have an accident,"_ Scarlett was livid, was outraged. She felt his words as a blow and wanted to give him back part of the pain he had been giving to her. She plunged to him, her first going to his face but he caught her wrists. She cried out of anger, out of pain, and they struggled. Rhett turned his body and hers, trying to pushed her backwards. Despite his own anger and his own pain, he realized their dangerous position at the top of the stairs. Despite everything she had done to him, he couldn't bear to see her hurt. He was such a stupid fool, he knew, but still...

"Scarlett," despite his obvious superior strength over her, she was fighting with teeth and nail, trying to reached his face and tear it to pieces until he felt the pain she was feeling.

"Scarlett, wait!" he yelled at her but she didn't listen, she snatched her hands out of his grip and lunged at him. Her tiny fist hit his cheek at the same time his feet misstepped. Scarlett then opened wide her eyes, realizing her mistake.

"Rhett!" he tried to grab the banister, but the smooth mahogany slipped out of his grasp and he felt backwards, rolling down the stairs, his large body bumping in the steps, until he reached the bottom and then he lied still.

Scarlet was frozen, not daring to move. She was hoping to see Rhett standing and glowering at her, but it didn't happen. He lied there as a broken enormous doll. She started to climb down slowly, barely noticing the tears coming down her face.

"Rhett...?" no answer, not even a move or a moan. "Rhett?" she cried starting to sob and when she reached the fourth step she saw it; blood…, blood flowing, forming slowly a halo beneath his head.

Scarlett bloodcurdling cry rang across the house.

* * *

The next hours passed in a blur and Scarlett just remembered faces, moving lips, lifeless limbs... She remembered Mammy and Pork entering the room. She didn't know what they said, she couldn't hear anything; she just saw how Pork lifted Rhett's broken body difficulty and took him to the drawing-room. She followed him.

She sat next to Rhett close but far enough, she couldn't bear to see him like that but she couldn't leave him. She didn't understand it but she couldn't think about it, her brain refused to analyze information, it was stuck with the images of Rhett falling and his yells as he bumped downstairs, replaying over and over. Pork took the library some bed from the servant's quarters to move Rhett into a more comfortable place.

At some point Dr. Meade arrived and someone took her out. She didn't protest but refuse to leave her spot behind the door. Again she didn't hear anything, just saw moving lips.

When she entered again the room she went directly to Rhett, sitting in the armchair next to him. His head was bandaged and his left arm was in a sling, he looked better but he was still unconscious.

She started to hear something, a buzzing... a growing annoying buzzing... wait, it sounded like her name...

"Scarlett," she looked up and saw Dr. Meade staring at her worriedly. "Scarlett, did you hear what I said?"

She shook her head.

"I said your husband broke his left arm, and has several contusions but it's going to be fine. What does worry me it's the several contusions in his head. I bandaged the wound but I'm afraid it could be an internal wound. I don't when he would wake up or if there's going to be sequels, but I cannot do anything else for now," Scarlett nodded her head but said nothing.

"Call me if you need something," and the old man left the room.

Then Scarlett stared at her husband again, she could hear him breath now. He looked so peaceful, he looked like if he were just sleeping...

Her brain started to work again, this time against her. She was responsible of this, she thought. He tried to warn her, he even moved her out of the way, but she punched him and made him fall..., she practically pushed him. She swallowed and the tears started to come down. How they had come to this? How their marriage, their friendship had come to this? To this constant quarrel... it was a matter of time.

He had said awful things to her, but deep inside she knew she deserved them. He was about to hug her when she told him she didn't want the baby, and she wished it could be anyone's but his. Such a vile disgusting lie, she craved for the baby, and she craved for it because it was Rhett's. That was the reason why she had missed terribly Bonnie, why she started to feel that mother love... Bonnie, where was she? Probably with Mammy, she was far a better mother than her. She had been better than Ellen, and now was better than her and Bonnie wouldn't forget. She wouldn't forget how she had neglected her and her father.

Scarlett swallowed. She didn't want to keep analyzing her feelings, the things that happened, but she couldn't help it. She felt terribly guilty, and not only that. The thought of Rhett maybe never waking up was terrifying. She couldn't bear it, she couldn't bear it not to have Rhett with her. He had to wake and grinned and smirked at her, he had to jeered and laugh... that booming laugh that annoyed her but loved so much, he had to call her pet, and drive her mad, he had to try and be sweet with her again even if it never lasted... Why she wanted him so much? Why she needed so much? And why she realized now? Since Ashley's party... not, before at the mills, she discovered some new feelings, some strange feelings for her husband. But then he was cruel and then he was passionate and he told her he loved her and she knew they would have another life that never came because he left..., he had left her! If he hadn't left her this would have never happened! But then she thought about how she would feel in Rhett's place... assuming he had feelings for her. How it would be to be married to someone you love but didn't love you back? How it would be to see that person longing and dreaming about another person and comparing you to that person? How impotent she would feel loving that person but fighting constantly with him? Lying in his arms knowing he was thinking about someone else...? Scarlett was sobbing without realizing it again. She knew she wouldn't bear it and she didn't know how Rhett could have been with her all these years with her, suffering in silence. It was true he had hurt her as well, but now Scarlett thought it was comprehensible, she would have done the same...

Scarlett looked at Rhett's face and slowly she moved to kneel beside him and stroke his cheek. She vowed that she would change. She would be a better wife and a better mother for Bonnie and the baby growing inside her.

* * *

"Miss Scarlett!" Mammy's voice startled her and she groaned out of pain. She glanced around and she realized she was still in the drawing room but it was dark now. She had fallen asleep kneeling on the floor her head resting over Rhett's chest, and now her whole body ached, but she didn't care.

"Miss Scarlett, you should be sleeping like this, it's bad for you and the baby," Mammy scolded her placing a hand over Scarlett's arm and she helped her to her feet.

"Where's Bonnie, Mammy?" Scarlett asked.

"She's resting, Miss Scarlett. And you should do the same, come on-"

"No, I won't leave him," Mammy was surprised but her outburst. She looked at her mistress. She was too pale and had dark circles under her eyes, and her whole face irradiated sadness. The black woman shook her head. Scarlett was so stubborn she didn't appreciate the people around her until she lost them or the worst happened to them.

"All right, I will bring you more blankets so you won't be cold," Scarlett nodded and Mammy left reluctantly. She sat in the bed next to him and stared down at him. And then his eyelids trembled and he opened his eyes slowly, a groan leaving his lips. Scarlett gasped and covered her mouth.

Rhett blinked a couple of time and then fixed his eyes on her. Scarlett was beyond happy, she wanted to jumped and wrapped her arms around him tightly, and apologized for everything she had said and done, but she didn't do it, she was afraid of hurting him.

"Rhett, I'm so glad you have waked up. I was so worried," she told him and he looked around, frowning.

"Where I am?" he asked confused.

"In the drawing-room, we couldn't take you upstairs," Scarlett explained frowning as well. Something was off with Rhett, he was looking at her with a mix of amazement, confusion and amusement. Then his eyes looked down at his arm in the sling and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What happened to me?"

Scarlett swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"You fell from the stairs and hit your head...," she looked up to him alarmed. "You don't remember?"

"No, and I'm glad," Rhett responded and gave her one of his infamous grins. "What a stupid way of getting hurt!" he sat in the bed as well as he could, flinching a little and then looked at Scarlett again.

"And, if you don't mind, can you tell me who are you?" Rhett was still smiling, but his question took Scarlett's breath away.


	2. Chapter 2: Going back

I know it's short the chapter but I felt bad because I haven't published anything in a long time. School and exams are eating up all my free time, but I promised at least I won't leave incomplete any story, so thank you for your patience and your reviews. BTW I loved them! And thank you for keep reading, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Going back

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
_All the best of what we've done is yet to come_  
_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_  
_Just remember who I am in the morning_

...

It was a bad joke, it was a cruel one, she thought desperately, it must be, he was good making those, surely that has to be one... Scarlett's face lost all its color as she stared at Rhett and felt her heart dropping to her knees. Suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"Miss, are you okay?" Rhett asked her frowning. The woman looked as she would faint anytime soon.

Scarlett closed he eyes. No, that wasn't happening. She felt her heart racing but she felt it breaking too, slowly. She shook her head; she couldn't even look at him. Powerful emotions were overwhelming her and she didn't know how to react at them.

He extended his arm and touched her arm but she jumped startled and looked at him. The saw took his breath away because he saw a great pain in her eyes that were barely holding back the tears. Who was she? What had happened? Had he said something inappropriate?

She couldn't take it; she snatched her arm from his gentle grasp and rushed out of the room.

Rhett startled moved the sheets aside and followed her quickly. He didn't know why he did it but seeing that girl cry was breaking his heart. A contradiction because he hadn't thought he could have a heart to be broken in first place.

He found her at the bottom of a grand staircase, with a hand in her belly and the other over the banister, crying her heart out. He stepped to her when a strong voice startled them both:

"Miss Scarlett, what's wrong?" a black chubby woman walked down the stairs to the woman but she hadn't finished when her eyes met him and she froze. "Mista' Rhett... why are you doing out of bed?"

Scarlett turned so fast he could swear she hurt her neck and she stared at him with pain and fear. Mammy noticed that and frowned at him.

"What have you done to her?" she demanded sharply already walking to him as willing to broke his neck.

Rhett frowned confused and stepped back because he really thought she was able to kill him but... what the hell was going on?

"I-"

"It's not his fault, Mammy. It was me who lost control," Scarlett responded swallowing and looked at Rhett. "Apparently Dr. Meade was right about the aftermaths; Rhett doesn't remember anything."

* * *

Mammy and Scarlett convinced Rhett to return to the drawing room but it wasn't easy because he wanted to know everything after Scarlett's statement:

"Where I am?"

"In your house, Mister Rhett; in Atlanta."

"Atlanta?"

"Yes."

Rhett snorted incredulously as he sat in the bed.

"Why I am doing here? I don't even like that much this city."

"Well," Mammy looked over at Scarlett and she shook her head slowly.

"You moved in here after the war," Scarlett responded matter-of-factly and Rhett turned to her frowning.

"The war?"

Scarlett sighed.

"Rhett, it had been a long day. Why don't you go to sleep and tomorrow I will tell you everything you want to know," she asked him.

Rhett frowned annoyed. He wasn't used to be denied, he always get what he wanted when he wanted but there was something in the girl that made him agreed with her.

"All right. Wait, you live in here too?"

The girl froze and Rhett feared the worst. Was he... married? Was that girl his wife? That would make sense why she was crying... but then how...

"Are you... my wife?" he flinched without noticing it; the idea of having a wife was really unappealing. Well, that girl was beautiful, thought he had seen girls and women even more attractive. And certainly she provoked some strange feelings on him but that didn't mean he wanted to be tied. He wasn't ready and probably he would never be.

For first time since all the time Scarlett knew Rhett, she could see his emotions written plainly in his face. He didn't like the idea of being married; moreover, he didn't like the idea of being married to her. That was like a blow for her, one of the many she had received that day and she shook her head mentally and physically tired and before she could think she was talking:

"I'm just a friend, you let me stay here a while. I hope you don't mind," she responded and Mammy shook her head but left the room. Rhett barely noticed that because he stared at Scarlett surprised. Deep inside of him he was disappointed but he masked it well.

"Of course not. You're Scarlett...?"

"Scarlett O'Hara," she responded feeling like a sting using her name. If she couldn't use Butler, then she didn't want the names Hamilton or Kennedy.

He extended his hand and she took it reluctantly. He shook it and both felt it like an electric current flowing between them, something strange yet familiar for both of them and they let go each other's hand immediately. Scarlett forced a smile.

"Well, sleep tight," and before he could say anything else she left the room.

* * *

Scarlett entered Bonnie's room to check on her and found her tossing in bed unable to sleep.

"Bonnie?"

The girl immediately sat in bed.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. Where's daddy?"

Scarlett felt as if someone would have crushed her heart but she managed to force a smile to her daughter.

"He's sick, darling. So you're going to stay with me instead, what about that?" Bonnie reluctantly nodded and went with her mother.

As Bonnie slept Scarlett stared at the ceiling in the dark. What she would have given to have Rhett by her side too! She missed him, more than in that past year after she kicked him out. How stupid she had been..., she had hurt him so badly... maybe, she thought as the tears felt down he face, maybe he was better without her, maybe she should leave him alone... and gave him a chance to be happy.

* * *

At the next day, Scarlett didn't let Bonnie went downstairs. She left her eat in her room with Mammy, as she joined Dr. Meade in the drawing room. He was very mortified to listen that Rhett couldn't remember anything... at least a big part of his life. During the night he remembered his family, some years of his past even he remembered when the rumors of a war between the south and the north was coming, but nothing else.

"I don't know what caused it, maybe it was the fall or maybe even something traumatic that had happened to him," the old man concluded.

"But when I'm going to recover my memory?" Rhett asked a little annoyed. He didn't care about the cause, he care about the solution.

"I can't tell. However the fact that you can remember some of you past is significant, Captain Butler," Doctor Meade told him starting to collect his things. "Maybe Scarlett can help you to remember by telling you things; however I recommend doing it slowly."

Scarlett nodded and showed him out. But before left the house Doctor Meade turned to Scarlett.

"Scarlett, are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked her.

When he came in the morning, Scarlett explained to him the situation and asked him to not mention to Rhett she was in fact married to him, have a daughter with him and was expecting another baby. He agreed because he didn't know Rhett's condition and that information could be overwhelming. But now that Rhett was remembering the doctor find unfitting to keep that from him, after all it was his family, even if it was a scalawag and had a baggage for wife. Even when he didn't like the Butler, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"I am," she responded in that stubborn ay of hers, leaving him no room for replies. He just glanced at her.

"Call me if anything changes," the old man said and then left.


End file.
